


A summer apart.

by Hecate_Trivia



Series: Through The Years [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Harry lives in Grimmauld place, Letters, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 15:59:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14835392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hecate_Trivia/pseuds/Hecate_Trivia
Summary: Harry now lives with his Godfather, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. At the end of third year and when Sirius was captured, said man drank veritaserum in front of Dumbledore, Minister Fudge, Lupin and the golden trio. He is now a free man.





	A summer apart.

**Author's Note:**

> Not everything is canon-compliant, just saying. I would also like to say that I am a firm believer that Ron and Hermione really are Harry's best friends but ,for now, so is Draco. Of course things will change with that status, soon.

  The days before the summer holidays went by very, very quickly despite all that happened in those last few days. Or maybe it was because all of the happenings the days past quickly.  Harry potter had found out that his godfather was innocent, but not only him. Dumbledore and Minister Fudge as well a McGonnogall were all witnesses of Sirius Black drinking veritaserum and telling the true encounter of what happened between him and Peter Pettigrew all those years ago.  That night Sirius Black walked free and a couple days later was seen picking up Harry Potter from King Cross.  

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

  " Promise me you'll write, yeah?" Harry asked Draco. They were in the astronomy tower ,their last night at Hogwarts before the start of summer holidays. The warm breeze that went through the tower shifted Draco's , for once not slicked back, hair into his eyes and for some reason Harry got the strong urge of wanting to brush it back.

  " Of course I will, " smiled Draco nudging Harry's leg with his foot, "'you better remember to write to me too." Harry beamed at Draco.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  

   The first letter came a week into the summer holidays, Harry sent it to Draco. 

  _Draco,_

_How are you?  I hope you got this letter without any problems. As you know I'm staying with Sirius and  Lupin. So far it's been really fun. I miss our conversations._

_Write back as soon as you can, HP_

 

When Draco received Harry's first letter he felt a flutter in his chest. 'He really did write' Draco smiled to himself.  He sat down to write back to Harry.

_ Hallo Harry, _

_ I’m glad that you don't have to live with those Muggle relatives of yours and that you're having fun. I wish I could say the same, life at the manor has been as boring as ever, though thankfully father isn't home, it's just my mother and I and of course the house elves.  You must tell me about your guardians, though. I once heard mother say that Sirius was a troublemaker in Hogwarts. _

_ I miss out conversations as well, DM. _

__ Soon the boys were writing to each other almost everyday. Time past quickly and soon it was Harry's birthday. The boy was laden with presents from both family and friends. Along with Sirius and Lupin, Harry went to 'The Burrow' for a dinner and to open most of his parents. He received a great deal of chocolates and sweets form Hermione and Ron,  tickets for the Quidditch World Cup (He was super super excited for that event) from Mr. Weasley books from Lupin, a bad-ass leather jacket from Sirius and a box full of pranks from Fed and George, though those were given without any adults in the room. . The get-together was truly fantastic, yes - yet something was missing. Or rather someone. Draco.  During the party the  thought of not receiving any letters from Draco, in the past few days  kept on nagging him at the back of his mind. Those thoughts disappeared when he got home.  Trudging up into his room, Harry was just about ready to fall asleep. 

   When Harry walked into his bedroom and turned on the lights his eyes fell straight away to the three packages and a letter on his bed. The smallest and biggest package package where neatly wrapped in silver packing tape and green ribbon with a silver letter on top. Next to the two neat gifts and letter was a gift wrapped in red paper, it was far less neater. The red wrapped gift was the size of a book and Harry went to open it first.  It did turn out to be a book; on the blue hard cover, in golden letters, it read-  _Guide on Becoming  Animagus ,_  

   "Your father and Sirius used that book in helping us become animagui, " Harry's head snapped up to see Lupin smiling at him, leaning on the door frame

   " just don't tell anyone about it, not even Sirius. Though you'd probably surprise him if you manage to change, which I won't be surprised if you did," .  Harry jumped up from his bed and hugged him with such force that he nearly toppled over the man.  

   " Thank you, thank you, thank you," Harry's cheeks hurt from smiling so much.  

   "You should also open you gifts from your... friend," said Remus once they stopped hugging. Something gleamed in his eyes when he said 'friend'. After the his  ex-professor left, Harry jumped onto his bed to unwrap his remaining gifts. He started from the letter. He recognized Draco's beautiful cursive straight away.

_ HAPPY BIRTHDAY HARRY. May all your wishes come true . I hope that the presents have come in one piece. I'm sorry for not writing sooner, my father was home these past few days so I didn't have the chance to write to you. I have told mother about our friendship, unsurprisingly she was happy. I quote '  it's time you have friends outside the circle your father forced you into'. She did say to be careful though.  Anyway I hope you enjoy your presents. _

_ Best wishes from my mother and I. DM. _

 Harry smiled whilst reading the card from Draco. He was glad that his mum was okay with their friendship. He gently set aside the card and started carefully unwrapping the small gift. It revealed a silver box and inside it was a small plant in a clay pot. The plant had grass like leaves and a bloom that looked ready to burst.  There was a note on the bottom of the box.     

_This is the Bonifatus plant. They bloom at midnight, each night in a unique color. It's said to bring luck to the one who cares for them. Water it every day small amounts, keep it in a sunny spot and cut the flower off in the mornings. Keep them._

Harry knew straight away that he wouldn't be sleeping that night. He had to see the flower bloom. He stood up to place the plant on his windowsill and went to open the next gift.  It was a small statue of grey stone cat, that was carved out in a sleeping position with it's eyes shut. Harry picked up  the second note, which was much shorter than the previous one. 

_Name her._

Harry was slightly confused as to why he would want to name a statue but did as the note said. He thought for a second.

   " Sage," Harry fell a bit dumb for speaking to a still cat statue. Harry was about to look away from the statue when something amazing happened. The cat opened it's eyes. They were a  light green dotted with silvery drops. Harry's mouth fell open. Literally.  The cat- Sage lifted her head and then stretched. She looked up at Harry with expectant eyes. Gingerly, the Gryffindor reached his hand inside the box and picked up the cat. The grey stone was warm and smooth under his fingers. It was as if he really was holding a cat. He remembered having a conversation with Draco about his favorite animal being a cat.  He really did have  great friend. Under his fingers, Sage started to purr. Harry reached out for his quill. He really must thank Draco. 

 

When Sirius and Remus saw the tiny cat on Harry's shoulder  (since it would not leave him alone, not that he minded) they were both surprised, to say the least.  

   "I'm sorry Sirius, but I'm more of a cat person," was Harry's only response that left Sirius' ego bruised and Remus laughing till he was crying.

 

* * * * * * * * * * * *

Draco saw Harry for the first time in weeks during the Quidditch Tournament. He couldn't help but notice that Harry had gotten much handsomer over the holidays ('was he supposed to have these thoughts for his friend?' he'd find himself asking) and he also noticed a small grey cat head peaking out from Harry's pocket. He felt a warm flutter in his chest when he saw his gift being carried round by Harry.  He couldn't wait to get back to school to talk face to face with his friend. 


End file.
